


Nailed (Butch & Sundance Ride Again)

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sex, bottom!Neal, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this a while ago just for fun but then it found home in  <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/">sherylyn</a>'s latest PWP, heee. Yeah... no further explanation needed, lol :P You can find the story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7763236">HERE</a> ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nailed (Butch & Sundance Ride Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherylyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/gifts).



> I made this a while ago just for fun but then it found home in [](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile)[sherylyn](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/)'s latest PWP, heee. Yeah... no further explanation needed, lol :P You can find the story [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7763236) ♥

  
[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/stn03kilvwx0hbq/nailed-t2.png?dl=0)  



End file.
